callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |Platforms = PS3, DS, PS2, PC,Xbox360,Wii |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War (also referred to as World at War and Call of Duty 5) is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch, released on November 11, 2008 in North America and on November 14, 2008 in Europe. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6, 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as "World at War" and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and was in development from late 2006. The game's first trailer was released on June 21, 2008, and can be viewed here. The gameplay for Call of Duty: World at War remains the same as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's. See Infinity Ward Game Engine Mechanics for more information. The game was re-released in the Call of Duty: The War Collection as part of a bundle. Plot There is one campaign in the game divided in two: the American campaign and the return of the Russian campaign. There is no British campaign in the game, making World at War the first major Call of Duty set in the Second World War not to feature a British Campaign or a British playable character. Overview The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front, mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. C. Miller as he fights alongside Sgt. Tom Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck (later Sergeant), and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Soviet campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights alongside the merciless Sgt. Viktor Reznov and the merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players, for the first time in a Call of Duty game, fight against the Japanese Imperial Army. Most combat takes place in jungles, where ambushes are likely. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits, ridges, beach heads, Japanese trenches, and small villages. Bunkers are a common sight in the American campaign, usually causing heavy casualties. The player must also fight with a crew of a PBY Catalina Black Cat. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht during the push towards Berlin. Combat takes place, at first, in the ruins of Stalingrad where the player is mainly a sniper. After that, combat occurs in farmland and forests of the German town of Seelow, including using a T-34 tank to smash through German defenses. Finally, Berlin is assaulted and close quarter fighting becomes a common feature. The last mission of the Russian campaign sees the Russian army capture the Reichstag (the German parliament building) and the player planting the Soviet Flag on top of the building. Levels *Semper Fi *Little Resistance *Hard Landing *Vendetta *Their Land, Their Blood *Burn 'em Out *Relentless *Blood and Iron *Ring of Steel *Eviction *Black Cats *Blowtorch & Corkscrew *Breaking Point *Heart of the Reich *Downfall Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War ''has the same multiplayer features as ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Killstreaks, Ranks, Perks''). However, its ranking system is very different from that of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. For prestiging, the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots and gamer pictures (Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time). There are also co-op challenges that will give the player XP. Like in'' Call of Duty 4'', class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer. Instead, players can only choose from ten default classes. Also, players are allowed to brutally Gib enemy soldiers, as in campaign. A major difference between the multiplayer in World at War ''and the multiplayer in the ''Modern Warfare ''games is the ability to drive a tank in some maps. Therefore, Vehicle Perks are included in-game. Tanks can be used for both Tank-based combat as well as killing infantry. However, areas tanks can access on maps are limited, allowing infantry to escape when an enemy tank is nearby. Another feature of the tank is the ability to switch position on the tank from either the main turret or a machine gun mounted on the top (this is not possible if another player is in the other gun of the Tank). While using the top machine gun, it is possible to crouch for added protection. Tanks are relatively hard to take out. While most of time this may occur in tank-based combat (though tanks have enough armor that a driver can easily get out and get away before his tank blows up). The M9A1 Bazooka Perk and the Sticky Grenades can be used to take out tanks from a more medium to long range approach, but this requires at least two players working together to take it out. Another option is using satchel charges to destroy the tank. This, however, either forces the player to get close to the tank (which is generally a bad idea as either the tank will see the player or might even run over them) or placing satchel charges, moving to another location where they can watch the charges, and then blowing them up when the tank rolls over them (this, however, requires good analyzing of where the tank more than likely is going to go). The difference between using Satchel charges and using bazookas and/or grenades is that a single player can take down a tank using satchel charges, but it is a little more difficult to get set up to even have the possibility of taking down the tank. But if the player decides to camp on the catwalks on Roundhouse, taking out a tank should be relatively easy, as one can just be thrown down on to it. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of ''Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks new guns, additional grenades, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create A Class. Character Skins When using a certain class of weapon in Multiplayer, an appropriate skin is used to match the class of weapon. Each class and faction has a different skin. For example, when using a rifle, such as the Kar98k, Mosin-Nagant, Springfield, Ariskia, and the PTRS-41, ghillie suit is equipped. Every country (USA, Russia, Germany, Japan) has its own ghillie suit. Image:CODWAWsubmachineSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a submachine gun. Image:CODWAWsnipersSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a bolt-action rifle. Image:CODWAWshotgunsSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a shotgun. Image:CODWAWRiflesSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a rifle. Image:CODWAWMachinegunsSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a machine gun. Nazi Zombies Call of Duty: World at War also features a new game mode, Nazi Zombies. After having completed the campaign and watched the credits (now skip-able thanks to a patch) players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, unlocking new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points, which can be used to unlock access to new areas and buy weapons. Sometimes, zombies drop power-ups such as Nuke (atomic bomb), Max Ammo, Double Points, and Insta-Kill. The 3 map packs have brought new content such as the Pack-A-Punch Machine that upgrades certain weapons, Perk-a-Cola machines that give perks to players for a certain amount of points, and a new enemy, the Hellhound. A new Nazi Zombies map comes with every multiplayer map pack. Nacht der Untoten came with the game, Verruckt was in Map Pack 1, Shi no Numa in Map Pack 2 and Der Reise in Map Pack 3. The World at War maps were ported over in the Hardened and Prestige versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and feature Black Ops weapons as well as some of the original World at War weapons (e.g. Kar98k, Thompson, FG42, etc.). Different Versions ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen, a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a golden clan tag to promote the players VIP status, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 early, and the M1A1 Carbine if the customer pre-ordered the game at GameStop. ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts was a version of this game that was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and a British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The original version of this game lacks an extra American campaign and a British campaign, although includes a Russian Campaign. Final Fronts also does not feature Nazi Zombies. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS) A version of Call of Duty: World at War was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the Pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. The American campaign tells the story of Rook, a new member of the USMC, as he participates in the effort to defeat Japanese forces and take over Shuri Castle, the British campaign features Dawkins of the SAS, as he assists in pushing German forces back towards Berlin, and the Russian campaign allows the player to take control of Dimarkurato, a private of the Red Army, as he participates in the Battle of Seelow Heights and assault the Reichstag. Call of Duty: World at War Achievements/Trophies There are 46 achievements/trophies in'' Call of Duty: World at War'' for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Map Pack 2 adds an additional 10 achievements/trophies worth 250 gamerscore total. Map Pack 3 gives 10 more achievements/trophies worth 500 gamerscore total. Differences from previous Call of Duty games *Compared to past Call of Duty games, Call of Duty: World at War ''is much more serious: there is minimal humor in the game, and the atmosphere is very dark with themes of hatred and vengeance. Even the menu music, also used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. This is highlighted particularly from the words spoken by the singing woman in the menu theme at the beginning of 'Vendetta', which translate from German as 'Brave soldier, Brave soldier, die with me, die with me, die with me'. On the other hand, ''Call of Duty: World at War has some very fictional/comical elements, such as Nazi Zombies, which is absent from the Wii version. Furthermore, the color palette consists of mostly colors in a dark tone. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' is the goriest ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, by blowing off enemies' heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso and seeing the ribs, and similar areas of the body is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42, Type 99 and FG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that Call of Duty: World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version due to graphical limitations. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a soldier is shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in Call of Duty: World at War. Words like "fuck," "shit," "bitch," and "bastard" are all much more common in the American campaign. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use profane terms in their own language, like "ebaka" (ебака, "fucker"), "slovach" (сhyot, "bastard"), (мudak, "asshole"), and "chyort" (чёрт, "damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer, if the player or his team wins, he may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing! We kicked ass!" *Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored, which can be done in the options menu. When profanity is off, swear words are not omitted; however, the sentences are changed to not include swearing. For example, Sullivan says "Tojo's at home in this shit" When censoring is on, he says "Tojo's at home in this muck." However, at the beginning of Little Resistance, when Sullivan normally says the "plan's gone to shit," the latter two words are simply omitted, although the words are still mouthed. *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war when the player dies in campaign mode. *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' marks the first use of bayonets and M2 Flamethrowers. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army and to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' is the first main series game with no British campaign, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' is also the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature cooperative gameplay. *Comparing the campaign and the multiplayer, most weapons in the campaign have a relatively longer reload than their multiplayer versions. Some exceptions include the M1897 Trenchgun and the Kar98k. Trivia * On the last level, it states 60,000,000 lives were lost during World War II, however, many experts believe as many as 73,000,000 were actually lost.thumb|200px|right|''Call of Duty: World at War'' Wii gameplay online *Originally, the game was called Call of Duty V (Call of Duty 5). *''Call of Duty: World at War'' was first released on the Commonwealth Remembrance Day. It is unknown if this is just coincidence or if it was intentional. *In split-screen, there is a glitch where all players can't use equipment (Sachel Charge, Bazooka, etc.) Their Secondary is also changed to Colt M1911 ( with the exeption of the FG-42/ M1A1 Carbine Combo. *On the cover, there is a Marine with a Thompson sub-machine gun. However, it is an M1928 Thompson, whereas in the game, an M1A1 Thompson is used. There is another Marine in the background holding the correct M1A1 version. This is not so much a historical inaccuracy, as both versions of the Thompson were used by the US military. *Also in the background is an American soldier having his throat slit by a Japanese soldier wearing camouflage. *Almost every single weapon in the game has the same reload animation as their Call of Duty 2 counterparts, but many weapons' reloading sounds, like clicks, are taken from Call of Duty 3 and are used in different stages of reloading. For example, the Thompson's reload animation is from Call of Duty 2, but the noises are taken from Call of Duty 3. *If the player shoots off an enemy's head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *Strangely, in World at War, the player can shoot or kill quite a few of his allies as long as they are not major characters without restarting from the last checkpoint. *On the Wii version, the campaign alone takes up 63 blocks of space. This is also true for Call of Duty Modern Warfare: Reflex. *In multiplayer, all sniper rifles will use the PTRS-41's reticule. *Sometimes, if the player gets wet, small drops of water will be shown on the screen, as if the player was wearing glasses. *The playable characters (except Locke) can be seen with cuts and scratches on their hands. *The game features many possible references to the movie "Saving Private Ryan", such as: the name Pvt. Ryan appearing and the associated "Saved Private Ryan" achievement, the American player's name is Miller, a possible reference to Cpt. Miller, Pvt. Polonsky's personality is similar to that of Pvt. Reiben, Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham and writes a book like Upham, and use of "improvised mortars" by tapping the tail on a surface and then throwing the shells was present in the climactic battle of the movie and the game. *The game also features many blatant references to "Enemy at the Gates". For example, in "Vendetta", the player wakes up in a fountain full of dead bodies, where he hides from a German patrol and is ordered to shoot at enemies when there is a loud noise. Reznov also resembles the character of Koulikov, as Chernov resembles the character of Volodya. Also, the Russian surname Chernov happens to be the masculine equivalent of the feminine "Chernova", the surname of the Tanya character played by Rachel Weisz in Enemy at the Gates. *It is noted that the Germans in-game will shout the same words in the same voices as they did in Call of Duty 2. *Any time the player takes too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at him constantly (even if there are no enemies around, telling the player to get a move on or he will die). Eventually, if the player outruns the trail of grenades, they will stop being thrown for a period of time. They will come back later on if he still chooses not to do an objective. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as the player commonly sees them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they are surrendering. *The Wii and PlayStation 2 versions lack the Nazi Zombies game mode and the "Black Cats" level. The Wii version also lacks co-op mode, instead having a "Squad-mate" mode, where the second player is simply an extra cross-hair that is controlled by a second Wii Remote. *The multiplayer quotes in the Wii version are different from the HD versions. *If playing on an American mission, a player can pick up Japanese Kiska grenades if the player uses all of the American grenades. The Japanese Grenades look like gray cylinders with a plug on top. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul before it was released, because the presence of a sticky grenade and deleted British weapons such as Sten, Bren and Lee-Enfield possibly indicates that a British campaign was to be present. The Mod Tools also feature code for three missions at Rhineland and three missions in Holland. The British parts of game was probably removed to make more differences between Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. The British campaign is also included in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). *This is the first game to have the same number of Allied and Axis powers in the game. There is the US and USSR on the Allies, and Germany and Japan on the Axis. *With the new update, Nazi Zombies appears to be accessible from the main menu. If the player clicks on it and chooses multiplayer, however, they are still sent to the level selection menu that appears if they had chosen co-op campaign. *In the South Park episode "The Ungroundable", everyone in computer class is playing Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. *The PPS-43 was apparently intended to be featured in this game. Oddly, it was dropped in the next-gen versions of the game. *In the launch trailer, Roebuck and Reznov are shown more than any other characters. *In the multiplayer mode, Asylum, Dome, Hangar, and other maps have strange ghostly sounds in certain areas of each map. Similar sounds can also be heard in their single-player counterparts (in the case of Asylum and Dome which are set at the Asylum in Ring of Steel and at the final battle during Downfall). * Sometimes, the player can find names of randomly generated characters repeating. For example, Sgt. Buffaloe, Cpl. Buffaloe, and Pvt. Buffaloe can all appear in the players squad at the same time. * In the Wii version, some sounds are different, such as the sounds the pistols make, and some gore and Nazi reference was removed. Also, the ghostly sounds in multiplayer are not present, probably due to Nintendo of America's strict content polices. * In many levels of the Russian campaign, especially on Eviction, there are usually randomly generated characters with the name Sidorenko. This is a possible reference to the real-life Russian sniper hero Ivan Sidorenko. * When playing in a big lobby the rules will say no cursing, but if the player wins as the Marines, the commentator will sometimes say "Outstanding Marines, Out-fucking standing!" This is similar to the PC counterpart where sometimes profanity is illegal on the server, but then cussing can be heard by the characters and announcers. * If the player quits and restarts a level right at the beginning (before the first objective is given), it is possible to get a major AI glitch where allies do not shoot at enemies and enemies can be seen looking at the player without shooting (which will continue indefinitely if the player refuses to kill the enemy). If the player does this with "Blowtorch and Corkscrew", it will continue to Shuri Castle where at times the infinite respawn system will continue far beyond the player activating the "trip wire" to turn it off and will consequently be overwhelmed by enemies that should not even be there. *At first, Call of Duty: World at War was banned in Japan for strong, gory violence and cruelty against Japanese soldiers, but the ban was later lifted. *Interestingly, even with the censored option on, bayonets will still cause enemies to bleed. *Many of the names of the Marines in the game come from the game developers (which the player can see at the end credits). *Many of the characteristics of Call of Duty: World at War will go to Call of Duty: Black Ops like multiplayer vehicles, blood and gore, characters, sounds, weapons, and game modes. However, the blood and gore from WaW will not go into the multiplayer in Black Ops. *The PC version of the game originally did not support the Xbox 360 Controller for Windows. However, after the 1.6 patch, a controller could be used if the code "exec default_controller.cfg" was typed into the console commands. *This is the second Call of Duty title to feature Dismemberment, the first one is ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. The third being ''Call of Duty Black Ops'' *On page 5 of the Xbox 360 and PC booklets that come with the game, a picture can be seen of what appears to be the level "Burn 'em Out." This picture includes the objective "interrogate Japanese officers," an objective that is not found in-game. *As seen in localization strings, there was Weapon Camouflage in game. The types were Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee, Rising Sun, Golden and Prestige, but they were cut. *''World at War'' is the latest World War II-era game in the series made so far. *A glitch is possible to occur when calling in a Recon Plane and sprinting. The result of the glitch will leave you with no weapon whatsoever. *In the Wii version, most guns have a slightly slower rate of fire and longer reloading time. *Obtaining pistol ammo (like other CoD games) is simple: wound an enemy in his leg. He might fall down and draw his side-arm. Kill him in this position, and you will obtain pistol ammunition. *The Wii version as well as lacking Nazi Zombies and co-op, also lacks certain on-disk multiplayer levels, including, Airfield, Outskirts, Roundhouse, and Seelow; for unknown reasons *It is the first game to include Nazi Zombies. *In the mission Breaking Point, or the last American Campaign, in Shuri Castle, take the mortar round from the mortar pit, and when its time to save save Roebuck or Polonsky, explode it near the soldiers, and all of the soldiers are dead. But, Roebuck and Polonsky survived. The glitch was, Roebuck thinks that Polonsky is dead. This is the most difficult glitch to do *In the Black Ops Zombie level "Five" Were the Olympia is, there are two framed pictures showing content from WaW. The First one is representing The Battle of Peiliu, And the second one is a photograph of Roebuck *It is strange why this game didn't receive a 16+ rating or even an 18+ in the UK despite all the dismemberment and violence like Black Ops Launch trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMUZDdtjVi8 Official Launch Trailer Limited Collector's Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collector's Edition is a special edition of Call of Duty: World at War. It contains the game, instructions, a code to unlock the FG-42 and a week of double XP, a different Clan Tag, and a stainless steel Canteen, which should not be used to drink out of. It comes in a metal box with a decal on it. PC Collector's edition does not have a code, instead the player will be able to access the items above by just installing the game, using the key code on the back of the instruction manual. References es:Call of Duty: World at War ru:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:PC games Category:Console games Category:Wii games